The Oregon Museum of Science and Industry (OMSI) requests three years of funding support to develop a comprehensive and multi-faceted model for educating adults about the human brain, the nature and methods of neuroscientific research, and the relevancy of such research to chemical addiction disorders and issues. The "Oregon Brainstorms" Partnership will build on a long-standing and dynamic relationship which has been established between OMSI and the following neuroscientific research institutions: the Oregon Health Sciences University and its two research affiliates, the Center for Research on Occupational and Environmental Toxicology (CROET) and the Vollum Institute of Advanced Biomedical Research; the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center; and the R.S. Dow Neurological Sciences Institute at Good Samaritan Hospital and Medical Center. In order to increase the level of science literacy among the state's adults, particularly adults at risk of substance abuse and addiction, this existing partnership will be expanded to include a wide range of community-based organizations and groups. The project will target three broad groups of adults: (1) service providers working in the areas of adult education, public health, community drug abuse prevention, etc.; (2) adults who present special risks or needs (e.g., pregnant women, the economically or educationally disadvantaged, adults with poor English language skills, various under-served minority groups); and (3) the general adult public. A diverse cadre of 75 to 100 health and human services providers, adult educators, community leaders, and volunteers from each of Oregon's 36 counties will receive training on brain development and functioning, how alcohol and other drugs affect the brain, and how to impart this knowledge to their adult peers and high-risk adult populations. Twelve neuroscientists will be recruited to help provide this training, which will comprise a 1 1/2 day conference in year 1, a teleconference in year 2, and a one-day refresher conference in year 3. Educational materials on brain science and related chemical addiction issues will be developed, including: a resource library of printed and audio/visual materials; a traveling exhibit; media kits, a public service announcement, and other promotional tools appropriate for diverse adult audiences.